Sweet Revenge
by Franessa Black
Summary: Kagome y Sango sabían que sus amigos las habían visto borrachas en una ocasión, y ahora ellas buscaban la venganza.


¡Hola! :)

Bueno, esto sucede cuando vengo saliendo de un bar y no tengo nada que hacer. La imaginación fluye y pues me acordé de cierto evento que sucedió cuando el grupo fue a buscar sake para el Maestro Mushin, así que decidí darle a las chicas su pequeña revancha.

Ya leyeron el summary, ahora prepárense para lo que viene. Es gracioso, en ciertas partes, porque soy pésima con el humor, pero aún así espero que les guste :)

Disclaimer:

1. Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, sino que son de Takahashi Rumiko (excepto los fines de semana cuando Inuyasha me viene a visitar... xD)

2. El tequila "José Cuervo" es de quien sea que lo produce (no tengo idea).

3. Historia hecha sin fines de lucro.

* * *

_Kagome y Sango sabían que sus amigos las habían visto borrachas en una ocasión, y ahora ellas buscaban la venganza. _

**Sweet Revenge**

Naomi Higurashi supo que algo saldría mal en cuanto vio a su hija llegar del supermercado con una botella de tequila. Estuvo segura de ello cuando Kagome la aseguró dentro de la gran mochila amarilla que llevaba a sus viajes en la época antigua.

Se tentó de preguntarle el porqué lo hacía, pero encontró que era estúpido hacerlo cuando la respuesta era tan obvia. Además, su hija ya tenía la edad suficiente para poder valerse de manera más independiente, puesto que la mayoría de edad la había cumplido unos meses atrás, razón también por la cual no le extrañaba que le hubiesen vendido aquel brebaje que sólo era para personas desde los dieciocho años hacia arriba.

Llámenla mala madre, pero no sentía la necesidad de advertirle sobre los efectos del alcohol, además de que tenía una extraña creencia de que mientas estuviese con Inuyasha _nada _podría sucederle a Kagome. Por eso es que tampoco detuvo a su hija y tan sólo la acompañó (como si no hubiese visto la botella), hacia la habitación del pozo para despedirla como era de costumbre al tercer día desde que regresaba.

—¡Adiós mamá!

—¡Adiós hija, cuídate y envía mis saludos! —sonrió Naomi, su mirada fija en su hija.

La sacerdotisa del futuro hizo una última seña a su progenitora antes de desaparecer por el milenario pozo. Una sonrisa se fue ensanchando en su rostro cada vez que estaba más cerca de su destino, y, sorpresivamente, sus pensamientos iban dirigidos hacia la botella de tequila en su mochila. Ansiaba mostrársela a Sango, sabía lo contenta que se pondría al verla.

No se equivoquen, no era porque iban a beberla, bueno, por lo menos _ellas_ no. En realidad, la traía para Inuyasha y Miroku, sus queridos compañeros de viaje (si hubiese dicho aquella frase en voz alta hubieran notado el "cariño" en sus palabras).

¿La razón? Venganza.

Todo había surgido cuando un día Sango y ella fueron a darse un baño a unas aguas termales que estaban cerca de donde acampaban, y sabiendo que era casi la única oportunidad para hablar a solas (previa amenaza a los chicos de a) mandarlo al suelo en el caso de Inuyasha, b) golpearlo hasta que perdiera la consciencia en el caso de Miroku, si llegaban a espiarlas), la exterminadora aprovechó de comentar a su amiga sobre un plan que hace días su mente había estado maquinando.

—Kagome-chan, ¿te acuerdas de aquella vez en que fuimos a esa montaña a buscar sake para el maestro Mushin?

—Ah sí, aún recuerdo ese dolor de cabeza luego de que se me pasara la borrachera —musitó la pelinegra, su mano depositándola en la frente para dar "sensación" a sus palabras.

—Los chicos estuvieron riéndose de nosotras por días.

Kagome, intuyendo a medias hacia dónde quería llegar con la conversación Sango, la observó sospechosamente, una semi sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿A qué viene esto?

—Bueno, se me ocurrió una idea para vengarnos —terminó la frase con una sonrisa desdeñosa.

Y eso las traía a la situación actual. Kagome caminando hacia la cabaña que compartían en la aldea de Kaede-sama, y con su fiel amigo "José Cuervo" (el nombre del tequila), escondido entremedio de su mochila.

Se notaba a leguas el entusiasmo de Sango, quien incluso salió a recibirla antes que el propio Inuyasha. Un simple cambio de miradas entre ambas fue suficiente para que la exterminadora supiera que hoy era el día (apodado "D" luego de que Kagome le explicara algo sobre un desembarco en Normandía). Para la suerte de ellas, y la mala de ellos, Inuyasha y Miroku no sospechaban nada, ni siquiera les extraño que las chicas se encontraran tan entusiasmadas por verse; pensaron que la sacerdotisa tenía algo que contarle a la exterminadora sobre la época actual. A este punto de conocerlas, sinceramente, ninguno de los dos se preocupaba mucho por entenderlas.

"Cosas de mujeres", acostumbraban a decir cuando las notaban extrañas.

Pronto llegó la noche, y la suerte no podía haber estado de su lado en mejor momento. Dos horas atrás, la anciana Kaede les había avisado que viajaría por unos días a una aldea aledaña, y Shippô acompañó gustoso a la sacerdotisa en su travesía (después de que Kagome le prometiera dulces si accedía). Por otro lado, como le demoraría llegar si iba a pie o caballo, y considerando su avanzada edad, le pidió a Sango si podía hacer uso de Kirara, asegurándole que regresaría antes de que se marcharan en busca de Naraku nuevamente.

En cualquier otra ocasión, la exterminadora hubiera estado reacia a abandonar a su fiel gata, aún así, a nadie le pareció extraño lo rápido que aceptó que Kaede se la llevara.

¿Qué significaba todo esto? Que estaban _solos_, completamente solos. Una cabaña desierta, una botella de tequila y dos mujeres que planeaban emborrachar a sus compañeros.

Embriagar a los chicos parecía ser más fácil de lo que imaginaban, aunque había un ligero problema: Inuyasha y Miroku no bebían (o al menos nunca se les había visto hacerlo). Sin embargo, Kagome tenía la excusa perfecta para lograr que tomaran, quizás obligarlos a que lo hagan.

Por primera vez agradecieron que los demonios les atacaran constantemente. Justo el día después de que la sacerdotisa del futuro se marchó, habían tenido un enfrentamiento contra un poderoso yôkai, obviamente por los fragmentos de la perla, y bueno, por simples casualidades, los dos hombres del grupo habían resultado gravemente heridos (no de vida o muerte, pero los lastimaron al fin y al cabo). Miroku aún se veía débil, y la venda que portaba en su brazo comprobaba aquello; se supone que Inuyasha, por su condición de hanyô, se recuperaba en cuestión de un día o dos dependiendo de la gravedad del daño, pero ninguno de los cuatro advirtió que esa misma noche era luna nueva. ¿Resultado? Seguía herido al igual que el monje, porque también tenía una venda alrededor de su abdomen, gracias a que al transformarse en humano no pudo curarse con rapidez.

No era que les agradaba aprovecharse del estado de sus amigos, pero sólo por esta vez obviarían aquel detalle.

Kagome le sonrió a Sango mientras colocaba cuatro pequeños vasos en el suelo de la cabaña, luego sacó el tequila de su mochila y lo destapó, echándolo sólo a dos de ellos. El olor fuerte del alcohol fue lo primero que llegó al desarrollado olfato de Inuyasha.

—¿Qué mierda es eso? Apesta —musitó al mismo tiempo que arrugaba la nariz y la cubría con su mano.

—Ya verás, es una sorpresa —respondió la pelinegra, quien segundos después apareció junto a la exterminadora con los vasos—. Tomen, lo traje especialmente para ustedes.

El brebaje de ellas era simple soda, el de ellos… lo mismo, pero con el tequila. Habían utilizado ese aditivo para aminorar un poco el olor, aunque el de Inuyasha tenía más alcohol que el de Miroku. Era muy diferente embriagar a un hanyô, tenían una resistencia mayor.

—Es un remedio de mi época. Lo encontré la otra vez y pensé traerlo. Justo ahora ustedes están lastimados, así que esto les ayudará a recuperarse —explicó Kagome, con una voz tan seria que parecía verdad lo que decía.

—Pero señorita —dijo Miroku, olfateando el líquido—, esto huele a alcohol.

—Sí, porque es uno de sus ingredientes. Es como el alcohol que les aplico en las heridas, sólo que éste está modificado para poder beberse. Es mucho mejor, porque el otro quema.

Después de decir eso, Kagome consideró seriamente iniciar una carrera como actriz.

—Pero Sango también debería… —empezó Inuyasha.

—No, lo mío son rasguños. Prefiero dejárselo a ustedes —se apresuró en interrumpir la exterminadora.

Quizás a Sango debería invitarla a sus planes de ser actriz.

Miroku e Inuyasha se encogieron de hombros, creyendo totalmente en lo que las chicas habían dicho, confiando ciegamente en la contemporánea "medicina" que la sacerdotisa del futuro acostumbraba a traerles. Se observaron entre ellos, luego a ellas, y por último al vaso que estaba frente suyo; con las manos temblorosas, e indecisos, tomaron el pequeño recipiente y tapándose la nariz para no sentir el fuerte olor, se bebieron _todo_ el líquido.

Kagome y Sango no pudieron evitar sonreír, lástima que los chicos no alcanzaron a ver la expresión macabra que surcaba sus rostros; las dos rieron cuando las caras de ambos muchachos hicieron una mueca de disgusto, de seguro por lo amargo del sabor. Para esos momentos, la pelinegra ya estaba preparando la botella para ofrecerles más.

—Sabe horrible… —comentó el hanyô, pasándose la lengua por los dientes, como si con ello pudiese sacar el gusto de su boca.

—Y quema la garganta —acotó el monje, tosiendo de vez en cuando.

—Claro, es un remedio después de todo, pero ya verán que mañana estarán en perfectas condiciones —dijo Sango, aguantándose la risa.

—¿Quieren más? —musitó Kagome, pero ellos se negaron—. Mientras más tomen, será mejor.

—Imagínense nos encontramos a Naraku mañana, ¡no podrán pelear! —gritó con "horror" la exterminadora.

Probablemente eso no sucedería, puesto que el demonio nunca salía de su escondite sin una razón de peso; aún así, fue suficiente para que los chicos accedieran a beber sólo una vez más.

Lo que al parecer se les olvidó, puesto que después de una hora cada uno llevaba cinco tequilas (menos mal habían accedido a uno más). ¿Cómo se veían? Bueno, Miroku estaba apoyado en la pared, intentando levantarse desde hace dos minutos, pero siempre cayendo. Sus ojos los mantenía abiertos como pudiese, aunque se cerraban solos cada tres segundos, y en estos momentos ya no podía siquiera decir una palabra sin enredarse o sin reírse. Era un verdadero espectáculo.

Inuyasha no se veía en mejores condiciones, pero parecía ser que estaba un poco más sobrio que el monje, aún así, las chicas nunca lo habían escuchado lanzar tantas carcajadas por las estupideces que hacía Miroku, excepto ahora. Sus orbes doradas tenían un brillo más oscuro, y los movimientos también se estaban volviendo torpes a medida que el alcohol aumentaba sus efectos, incluso hubo un momento en donde pensaron que colapsaría en el suelo, aquél en que se miró las garras y se preguntó lo que sentían los demonios a los que destrozaba con ellas. Kagome tuvo que gritarle para que no intentara contestar su pequeño cuestionamiento.

—Kagome… estoy _magreado_ —dijo el hanyô, su voz desvaneciéndose lentamente.

—Son los efectos secundarios. ¿Ves? Aquí lo dice —le apuntó a cualquier papel que encontró y en donde había letras. Obviamente no enseñaría la botella de tequila, sería idiota.

—Me siento… _ebrrio_ —musitó Miroku, su dedo apuntando a las dos chicas mientras que lo movía en círculos, de una manera bastante torpe.

—No se preocupen, está bien si sucede. Eso significa que funciona —les orientó Sango con la explicación.

Y sí que estaba surtiendo efecto. Las chicas no podían estar más felices.

—¿Más? —la pelinegra no soportó la tentación.

—¿Segu…ra que…?

—Inuyasha, con… —hipó Miroku—, confía en la _segñorita_ Kagome.

Nadie supo cómo, pero de un momento a otro el monje se fue hacia el lado, deslizándose por la pared, y repentinamente yéndose hacia delante, perdiendo el balance de su figura sentada y cayó encima del hanyô (siendo que estaban posicionados siguiente del otro), y el rostro de Miroku no fue a dar en otro lugar que… la entrepierna de Inuyasha.

Se formó un silencio entre el lapso en que el peliplateado dejaba de observar el trago en su mano para pasar su mirada al hôshi, luego subirla hacia las muchachas y finalmente hasta cuando se vino a dar cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, de lo que había pasado y, precisamente, de quien era la persona que había osado cometer tal imprudencia a su cuerpo. Y esa zona era bastante sensible, especialmente para un demonio como Inuyasha —o en parte—. El hanyô frunció el ceño, su mandíbula tensándose, no había que pensar mucho para saber que estaba enojado, más que eso, molesto, casi iracundo.

Oh, Kami-sama, esto se ponía bueno, fue lo único que pensaron Kagome y Sango al ver la situación. Si Miroku no salía de _ahí_ en dos segundos, estaría en graves problemas. Por supuesto, ellas se quedarían para ver la función completa, las cosas estaban saliendo mejor de lo esperado, aunque, sinceramente, nunca pensaron cómo podrían ser las actitudes de ellos dos en estado de ebriedad.

—¿¡Qué _megda_! ¡Sale, monje _libridinoso_! —lo empujó Inuyasha, con tanta fuerza que el monje se fue hacia el otro lado, cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo; por su parte, el hanyô pasó a botar con su pie el vaso de tequila, derramándolo.

—¡Inuyasha, ostia, que has _botao_ el líquido mágico! —de alguna manera, Miroku logró ponerse de pie, pero le duró pocos segundos, ya que tuvo que sujetarse enseguida de la pared cuando su cuerpo tambaleó.

¿Ahora hablaban como si fuesen españoles? Quizás una mezcla con otro acento, quién sabía.

—No se preocupen, aún queda —rió Kagome, ofreciéndoles un vaso nuevo a cada uno.

Y ambos se lo tomaron, de forma rápida, como si con ello pudiesen prevenir que volviera a caerse (lo que, obviamente, ponía felices a las chicas). Cabe recalcar que ese trago fue el que terminó de embriagarlos, porque ya después del tercero no se habían preocupado de agregarle soda, puesto que el fuerte olor y la sensación quemante en la garganta ya no parecían ser un problema para ellos (y eso que se habían quejado tanto por eso).

Kagome y Sango ya no aguantaban las carcajadas, hasta se agarraban el estómago por el dolor que les producía estar riéndose por largo tiempo. Y es que lo más gracioso no era escuchar las estupideces que decían, ni las cosas que hacían, sino que ver los rostros de ambos era lo que realmente las mataba (de la risa, obviamente). Eran una mezcla entre que parecían no haber dormido en semanas y Kagome agregaba a eso el que se fumaron, por lo menos, unos cinco porros —drogados y borrachos, una combinación fatal—. Si hubieran sabido que iría a ser así, lo hubiesen hecho mucho antes, aunque dudaban que después de esto pudiesen utilizar la misma excusa para hacerlos tomar, pero algo se les ocurriría. En estos momentos estaban mucho más preocupadas de reírse de sus amigos, e intentar guardar la mayoría de recuerdos para tener con qué molestarlos por días.

¡Que viva el tequila!

—Quiero mover el bote…

Silencio. Se escucho a alguien hipar.

—Quiero mover el bote…

Esa era, claramente, la voz de Inuyasha.

—¿¡Te _guta_!

Ese era Miroku…

—¡Mueve! —gritaron los dos al unísono.

Sango y Kagome casi cayeron de espalda por el susto, ya que acompañando al "canto", ambos se levantaron bruscamente y comenzaron a… ¿bailar?

La sacerdotisa del futuro no sabía si encontraba atractivo el movimiento de _pelvis_ de Inuyasha, tampoco la manera en que su cabeza se balanceaba de un lado hacia el otro, como siguiendo el ritmo invisible de la canción, que de seguro estaba tarareando en su mente, mejor dicho, que había comenzado a murmurar en voz alta. Sango no sabía qué pensar sobre el extraño paso de Miroku, sus brazos meneándose y a eso se le sumaba el cuello y los hombros, paseándose por toda la cabaña, de vez en cuando tambaleándose, pero logrando sujetarse antes de caer.

—¿Qué mierda están cantando? —preguntó Sango.

—No te preocupes, me aseguraré de nunca más enseñarles cómo se usa una radio, menos cómo colocar un CD.

—Bueno, vale la pena que lo supieran, esto es muy divertido.

—¡Quiero más! —dijo un tambaleante Inuyasha.

—¡Pócima, pócima! —apoyó Miroku, saltando por todos lados.

Las muchachas obedecieron, demasiado entretenidas como para detenerlo, además, ¿qué sacarían? Ya estaban ebrios, un poco más no les haría peor, sino que garantizaría el entretenimiento por un par de minutos más, quizás horas, nadie sabía. En cuanto vieron el vaso relleno, los chicos se lo bebieron como si fuera agua, sin siquiera hacer una mueca de disgusto por el sabor, sino que sólo soltando un "ah", haciendo el efecto de que habían tomado algo que los refrescó. Estaban totalmente borrachos, de seguro mucho más que ellas en aquella montaña, ¿les importaba? No, tenían que ser sinceras en eso. Nunca dijeron que su intención era parar con la función en cuanto alcanzaran un estado de embriaguez igual que el de las muchachas, por eso es que ahora tan sólo seguirían disfrutando del espectáculo.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que ellos se calmaran un poco, entre eso también dos o tres tequilas más, y pronto estaban sentados nuevamente, apoyándose en la pared, sus brazos "muertos" al costado de sus cuerpos, y las cabezas gachas entre las rodillas. Kagome y Sango acordaron que ya era mucho por el momento, tampoco querían que los chicos vomitaran y menos que se intoxicaran por el exceso de alcohol, así que decidieron poner la botella a un lado e ignorar cada vez que sus amigos pedían más. De hecho, ya era hora de dormir, y los muchachos necesitarían de ello para recuperarse (aunque de la resaca no los salvaba nadie). Sin embargo, en cuanto hicieron un amago de levantarse, la voz de Inuyasha las detuvo.

—_Kagomeeeee_ —llamó.

—¿Si?

—Ven —no era una petición, era una orden—. Siéntate a mi… a mi lado.

—¡Sango! Haz lo mismo.

La exterminadora caminó en dirección al hanyô.

—¡Me _rrrefiero_ a que ven… vengas conmigo!

Pronto se encontraron ambas mujeres entre los brazos de sus respectivos amores, ellos utilizándolas como apoyo para poder mantener sus cabezas en una posición más alta, como por ejemplo el hueco entre el cuello de ellas y sus clavículas. Bien, esto no lo habían visto venir. Estaba totalmente fuera de sus planes, pero vamos, disfrutaban de la sensación de que las abrazaran, ¿cómo podían abandonarlos? Se dejarían querer, lo merecían. De hecho, no les importaría quedarse así mientras les "ayudaban" a pasar la borrachera.

—Kagome, tú eres la mejor —el brazo del hanyô se alzó para caer de nuevo en el regazo de la muchacha—. _Siempgre_ estuviste a mi lado y… no sab… sabes lo que yo —se apuntó—, he sufrido.

Oh, Dios. ¿Qué se suponía que debía decirle?

—Ay, amigo —hipó Miroku—, te entien… do _complretamente_. La vida ha sido tan dura.

¿Eso fue un sollozo? Kagome y Sango se estaban asustando.

Genial, ahora estaban depresivos.

—Chicos… —susurró la exterminadora.

—¡No! —el grito de Miroku las hizo saltar, él tenía el brazo estirado, a medias—. Sango, tú… tienes el _trasero_ más mara… villoso del mundo. Y te quiero por eso.

Kagome empezó a reír, Sango le siguió, sólo porque sabía que el monje estaba ebrio y hablaba tonterías (aunque, por una parte, dudaba que lo que dijo fuese mentira). No les sorprendió escuchar que sus dos amigos también estaban riendo a carcajadas, afirmando sus cabezas contra las espaldas femeninas y apretando levemente más los cuerpos hacia ellos.

Esto se estaba convirtiendo en algo erótico, o al menos eso creían las muchachas. Realmente no sabían cuánto más podrían soportar tenerlos tan cerca y sin poder hacer nada por desminuir la distancia, más que nada hablando de girarse y darles un beso. Se veían adorables, en cierta manera, cuando estaban ebrios, mostraban un lado que ellas nunca habían visto, primero pasando por la etapa en donde hacían tonterías, luego la cariñosa, después depresivos, pero dejando salir esos sentimientos que usualmente escondían (y que quizás sólo hablaban cuando estaban solos).

—Gracias… —Sango miró a Kagome.

—José Cuervo —completó la oración la pelinegra.

De un momento a otro, las risas de los chicos ya no se escuchaban, se habían detenido de golpe. ¿Qué les sucedió? ¿Se habrían quedado dormidos?

Pero no, supieron que aún seguían despiertos en el instante que ellos las sacaron de sus regazos. Miroku se levantó de golpe, agarrando el báculo que había estado a su lado todo este tiempo, y lo alzó hacia el cielo.

—¿Quién mierda…?

—¿Es ese tal José _del _Cuervo? —terminó la frase Inuyasha.

—¿Ah? —musitaron ellas al unísono.

—Sanguito, ¿me engañas con un… cuervo? —dijo con voz de pena el monje.

—¡Hijo de puta! ¡Lo mataré!

Oh, Kami-sama. Inuyasha acababa de ponerse de pie con Tessaiga en las manos, apuntando hacia cualquier punto y observando de un lado a otro, quizás en busca del tal "José Cuervo" que había conquistado a las chicas, o al menos eso intuyeron las mujeres.

—¡Puto _cuervooooo_! ¡Sango es mía! —Miroku se tambaleó, pero mantuvo firme su brazo con el báculo apuntando hacia arriba.

—Kagome, ella… —el hanyô movió tembloroso la espada.

—¡Ya escúpelo! —gritó el monje.

E Inuyasha lo hizo… literalmente.

—¡Que lo digas, idiota! —dijo Sango sin poder aguantar la risa.

Ahora estaban celosos del supuesto "José Cuervo". Esto cada vez iba mejor. ¿Que pensaban irse a dormir? Ni en broma, esto acababa de comprobar que aún quedaba mucho por disfrutar.

—¡No te la llevarás, te he dich… cho que es mía!

Kagome no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ante las acciones del peliplateado, pero tampoco se quejó contra sus reflejos, los que no alcanzaron a hacerla moverse cuando él la tomó posesivamente de la cintura, acercándola a su cuerpo. La sacerdotisa ahogó un grito por lo repentino de aquello, sin embargo, no pudo siquiera articular palabra, puesto que sus labios se vieron atrapados bruscamente por los de Inuyasha.

¿Que la estaba besando? A la mierda. Era cierto.

Y pronto se encontraron con que Miroku había decidido seguir el buen ejemplo de su amigo medio demonio, aprovechando que Sango estaba distraída, también la sujetó de la cintura (aunque bajando un poco más la mano para alcanzar a rozar su trasero), atrayéndola directamente a sus labios, pero besándolos de una manera más suave, como si quisiera demostrarle a _alguien_ que él estaba juntando su boca con la de ella, nadie más.

Segundos después se convirtió en una competencia para ver quién de los dos besaba con más pasión. Las chicas no sabían qué hacer, aunque eso no significaba que no podían haberlos empujado o reclamarles por lo que estaban haciendo, aún así, bueno… tampoco se estaban quejando, precisamente. O al menos aparentaban hacerlo, claramente esos pequeños golpes que enviaban repentinamente al pecho de los chicos era una muestra de que _intentaban _poner resistencia alguna. Todo el que estuviese viendo tal escena sabía que las muchachas podrían haber puesto un poco más de esfuerzo para separarlos.

Vamos, ¿había algo de malo en dejarse querer? Insistían, se lo merecían.

—¿Ves, cuervo? ¡Es mía! —gritó repentinamente Inuyasha a un punto cualquiera.

—¡Inuyasha, ahí está! —Miroku señaló la entrada.

Pobre de aquel cuervo que justo había decidido posarse en la ventana de la cabaña, no tenía idea en el serio aprieto que se encontraba. Dos chicos celosos, posesivos (cuando querían) y ebrios, no eran una buena combinación para ser sinceros.

—¡Kaze no…!

—¡Inuyasha! —Kagome aprovechó el descuido para alejarse del hanyô—. ¡Osuwari, osuwari, osuwari!

Suelo, suelo y… más suelo. Agréguenle a eso que las maderas se desquebrajaron un poco por la fuerza con que el cuerpo del peliplateado chocaba contra el piso.

—¡Qué le has hecho a mi amigo, cuervo idio…!

—¡Hiraikotsu!

Otro cuerpo se sumó al de Inuyasha.

Ambas chicas suspiraron, observando a los dos chicos tumbados en el suelo; no tenían idea de si fue por el exceso de alcohol o por los golpes, sin embargo, ellos estaban en el suelo a) durmiendo, b) inconscientes, pero vivos, y eso era lo importante. No se moverían por varias horas, suponían ellas.

—Vamos a dormir, ya fue mucho por hoy.

—Sí, de seguro despertarán después y realmente no quiero saber cómo son con una resaca —dijo Sango girándose hacia el futón que estaba enrollado junto al de Kagome.

* * *

Miroku sentía como si una manada de caballos le hubiera pasado por encima; Inuyasha sentía como si una de esas carrozas de acero de la época de Kagome le hubiese arrollado.

Y eso que a ninguno de los dos les había sucedido tal cosa en su vida, por lo que no tenían idea de cuál era la sensación. Tampoco querían experimentarla.

De a poco ambos fueron levantándose, teniendo las mismas reacciones: llevándose las manos hacia la cabeza, soltando quejidos que podrían ser por dolor en sus cuerpos o por la resaca, y haciendo muecas que hacían saber estaban despertando después de haber pasado una situación no muy placentera.

—¿Qué mierda?

—Mi cabeza da vueltas —musitó el monje, aún tambaleándose.

—¿Qué pasó? Me siento horrible. Lo último que recuerdo fue algo de un remedio que Kagome nos dio.

El hôshi asintió, empezando a caminar hacia donde estaba durmiendo las chicas para preguntarles sobre lo sucedido la noche anterior, de seguro eran las únicas que tenían respuesta a ello, puesto que no recordaban nada, o quizás tenían unas lagunas mentales, pero que no ayudaban a aclarar sus dudas. Sin embargo, pasos antes de llegar a ellas, su pie chocó contra algo que, por el sonido, era de vidrio; se agachó para recogerlo y observó con atención la botella en sus manos, girándola para darse cuenta que en una parte había una descripción con letras grandes y negras (como si fuese la intención el que les fuese fácil leerlo).

—José Cuervo, tequila —musitó en voz alta.

La realidad les cayó de golpe, y aquello aumentó el dolor en sus cabezas. Se miraron, luego a la botella, por último a las dos muchachas durmientes; lo duro en la expresión de sus rostros, lo tenso de sus mandíbulas, y la ceja arqueada que adornaba el ojo derecho de cada uno, hacían saber que no estaban, precisamente, _felices_. El simple olor del alcohol les trajo las suficientes memorias como para empezar a descifrar por sí solos el misterio de la noche anterior, y es que algo tan fuerte como eso era difícil de olvidar.

—Kagome-sama mencionó alguna vez que el tequila era un… licor —más que una pregunta, era una afirmación.

—Ajá.

Miroku tiró la botella al suelo, haciendo que se quebrara y el resto del brebaje en su interior se desparramara. El estruendoso sonido provocó que las chicas se despertaran de golpe, mirando asustadas hacia todos lados, y casi Sango se levantó para ir a tomar a Hiraikotsu y derrotar a quien sea el yôkai que interrumpió su sueño; lástima que ni ella ni Kagome se imaginaron con el tipo de "demonios" con los que se encontrarían.

—¡Sango!

—¡Kagome!

Voces autoritarias, demandantes y en espera de una explicación. Las chicas se incorporaron lentamente, frotándose los ojos para ahuyentar el sueño y aclarar la mirada. Fruncieron el ceño, molestas por la brusca despertada, pero esa expresión cambió a una de total sorpresa en cuanto vieron el líquido que se escurría entre la separación de cada madera que componía el suelo, los trozos de vidrios esparcidos en un rincón de la cabaña, y claro, los rostros serios de sus queridos compañeros de viaje.

—Chicos, buenos días, ¿cómo amanecieron? —Kagome decidió romper el hielo, una risa nerviosa saliendo de su boca.

—¿Qué significa esto? —cuestionó el monje apuntando a lo que quedaba de la botella.

—Pues… —habló Sango.

—No existía tal pócima, ¿cierto? —Inuyasha apretó los puños. Se habían burlado de una manera tan infantil que a su propio orgullo le dolía aceptarlo.

Sango y Kagome intentaron contener la risa al recordar los sucesos de anoche, sin embargo, no pudieron resistirlo y las carcajadas salieron antes de que pudiesen detenerlas, pero callaron al instante en que vieron a los chicos acercándose de una manera peligrosamente no amistosa.

—Corre —ordenó Sango.

Kagome juraba que ni a su madre había obedecido tan rápido.

* * *

Y eso es. Espero que les haya gustado, realmente me reí imaginándome a los chicos borrachos. Intenté hacer lo mejor posible cuando escribía los diálogos, nunca me he fijado realmente cómo habla una persona ebria, ni cómo suenan las palabras.

¡Muchas gracias por leer! :) Espero sus comentarios, sinceramente.

¡Os quiero!

**Franessa Black**


End file.
